Mokoumon
by Tashhhh
Summary: Mokou was bored one day and so ended up having Yukari gap her to a random world. Weeeee pokemons!
1. Chapter 1

Tash's Notes:

I grew up with Pokemon in the 90s, and like happens with most children and fads, I got bored of Pokemon after a year or two. I am therefore only acquainted with the 1st generation creatures, characters, and storylines. I am rewatching the series in Japanese now, and I may randomly use either the Japanese or the English Dub names of things. For example, I think I might use the Japanese City names because they sound cooler than the silly color scheme. And definitely Satoshi instead of Ash Ketchum *bangs head against desk* However, you probably won't see him in this story anyway. This story will have mostly original humanoid and pokemon characters besides the main character who is from Touhou. Also this is like my 198364th attempt to write a long story all the way through, so I might not ever complete it, but I feel good about this one because I've already figured out most of what's going to happen in the story. I've already got the main conflicts and the ending down!

* * *

Chapter One

"I've got just what you're looking for!" whispered shady middle-aged man in a tent. A young man with black hair was browsing goods at a flea market in Hanada City.

"Hmm, what's that?" asked the young man. Normally he did not fall for such blunt marketing tactics, but he was actually looking for someone, and so was predisposed to accept interactions with any sort of stranger.

"This here's the Masterball 2.0! It's designed to be able to capture the most powerful pokemon known to man! The various features will also enhance your safety while trying to capture dangerous, rare, and legendary pokemon!"

The man held out a sleek white pokeball decorated with a broad purple stripe that ran through the center button at 45-degrees. Normally the young man would disregard such unverifiable claims, but he noticed a ring the man was wearing on his middle finger next to his wedding ring. This ring was thin and black with a tiny "R" embossed and painted red on the inside. It was subtle enough that someone wouldn't notice the significant symbol unless they were specifically looking for it.

The young customer asked, "What sort of features are those?"

"Well, the main selling point is the power, but the retracting beam can automatically lock onto the target. In addition, the range at which you can cast and retrieve the pokemon is up to 500m—within your line of sight, of course."

"Ah, I see. It's designed to make it easier to handle an uncooperative pokemon."

"Exactly."

"Such a device must be very expensive. I would love to take one out for a field test, but I'm not sure I could afford such a luxury."

"I am willing to exchange it for a certain set of items. Or to be more precise, creatures."

"I believe I have something which may interest you," said the customer, taking a pair of ordinary-looking pokeballs out of his pocket. As he presented them both to the vendor in his hands, a similar black ring was shown on the young man's right ring finger.

"I have only these to offer, yet surely you cannot consider them to be of equal value to what you are offering me."

"Think nothing of it. Wait, scratch that. I mean, think of it as an early bonus."

The young man laughed at this break from the grave atmosphere of their conversation.

"No, but seriously. The higher ups are quite pleased with your contributions so far. As a new recruit, you've done more than carry your own weight, and everyone is quite impressed, so it seems they decided to give you a toy and see what you do with it."

"Gee, now I'm nervous that I'll disappoint them!"

"I'm sure you won't." The vendor accepted the pokeballs and handed the customer a plastic bag.

"Oh, and Ian," the man called to him as he turned to leave. Ian looked back at his acquaintance. "You're getting very good at the villainous exposition. Keep it up!"

"Thank you, Mr. Archer."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks! Bye."

Mokou furrowed her brow against the bright red light filtering through her eyelids. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyelids groggily. She closed them again and enjoyed the feeling of the hot afternoon sun on her cheek and her white hair. But she wasn't tired enough to fall asleep again so she got up after a couple of minutes.

She brushed grass and dirt off her bare feet and put on her shoes. Then she stood up, brushed grass and dirt off of her red pants, and adjusted the various patterned bows in her hair. Mokou was bored so she went inside the house to bug Keine. But Keine was busy writing something, so then Mokou went out to wander about the human village. She said hi to various acquaintances in the marketplace. Then she turned on a path outside the village. After a while she came to the Hakurei Shrine. It was autumn and Reimu was outside sweeping some leaves away from the steps.

"Hi Reimu-san!" said Mokou.

"Hi Mokou-san," replied Reimu.

"What are you up to?"

"Cleaning up my shrine."

"Ah, I see." Mokou stood and watched her for a minute. Then she raised a hand, and caused some of the leaves on the steps to suddenly burn to a crisp, so that Reimu's steps were covered with burny stuff. Reimu paused the motion of her broom and narrowed her eyes at Mokou.

"And what exactly are _you_ up to?"

"Hmm? Nothing, I'm bored as hell."

A breeze blew from the east, scattering some leaves, and catching the long hair of the two girls as they stood in a staring contest.

Suddenly, another person came out of the shrine. An older-looking woman with blonde hair, adorned in purple, greeted Mokou.

"Moko-chan!" she yelled and waved a hand in the air that held a gourd. Further inside the shrine, the faint the form of a small girl sleeping on the floor could be seen.

"Ah, Yukari-san. I see you came to annoy Reimu-san as well."

"Gasp, how did you know?!"

"Because us long lived creatures have nothing better to do with our time than annoy shrine maidens, and stain their steps as they sweep."

"Mm hmm, your logic is flawless. So then what are you up to today?" It was pretty obvious that Mokou had just explained why she was here, but she had nothing better to do than humor gap youkai.

"Well I'm bored as hell, so I came over here to annoy Reimu. Ah, darn, she's ignoring me..." Reimu had already swept up the ashes Mokou made and finished sweeping the rest of the path. She walked right between the older girls and went into the shrine.

"Heeey Reimu, where are you going? Don't you wanna fight?" Mokou whined after Reimu.

"No," said Reimu flatly. She continued to disregard the youkai and the immortal, and curled up on the floor next to Suika.

"Reimu, Yukari's stealing your food!" Mokou called out. It was true: Yukari stood eating a jar of cookies she had just gapped from Reimu's kitchen. But only a grunt was heard from inside the shrine.

"Reimu, I'm stealing your donations!" Mokou called out. It would have been true except there was no donation money to be stolen as Mokou shook the donation box upside-down. Since even this produced no response from the lazy shrine maiden, Mokou gave up and put the box back down.

"Darn... I'm bored."

Yukari licked cookie sugar off her fingers, and took another swig from the sake gourd. "Hmm... want to be gapped to a random world?"

"Hmm... do you plan to bring me back?"

"Hmm... maybe."

"Hmm... well. Sure, why not?"

And just like that, Mokou was gapped to a random world.

Mokou blinked and looked around her. She was in a forest much like the ones she knew back home. The leaves were green and lush, but most of the trees were tall and mature. The bits of sunlight reaching the ground through spots in the canopy were bright and hot. She could also hear the sounds of birds and other animals chattering. It must be either spring or summer in this world.

Mokou also noted that she was on a slope. She flexed her fists, making some fire pop up, and then did a few flips in the air to make sure all her powers were working properly. She decided to climb up a tree to get a better look at her surroundings. But since she could fly, she just floated right up there. Popping her head above the leaves, she moved to stand on a branch while she surveyed the landscape. There was a valley further down, with bits of a river peeking through and further up the slope, the land appeared to develop into mountains. Far in the distance there seemed to be some manmade structures in sight. Likely humans, but possibly another species as well. Mokou flew up as high as she could into the air and continued to take in her surroundings. She saw that there was a large mountain further off. It looked cool so Mokou wanted to try going to the top of it.

Just as she thought this, Mokou suddenly realized that she was gasping for breath due to being too high in the atmosphere. Taking note of the direction of the mountain in relation to the Sun (assuming the Sun's pattern would be similar to Gensokyo and the Outside world), she gently lowered herself onto a branch. After trying to catch her breath for about a minute, she still felt wiped-out.

"Hmm, I wonder if flying here takes a lot more out of me than it would back home. Well that's ok, I'm up for a hike anyways. But first, I'll just sit on this branch and rest a bit..." With that, she sat down on the branch. Mokou fumbled through her pockets for smoking materials, but found she had forgotten to bring any. But before she could be disappointed, she heard a sudden hiss next to her...

"Ekanssssss!" the snake said as it hissed. Mokou yelped in surprise, and scooted herself away from the direction of the noise. A purple snake was posing at her in a threatening manner. The girl had no idea what to make of this, so she floated down to the ground, away from it.

"Ekanss..."

"Hmm, you're a curious creature. But I'm afraid I'm not that into snakes."

"Ekaannsss?"

"No, no, I'd best be on my way now," she flashed it a little grin before she started hiking up the hill.

"Hmm, that was odd," Mokou thought to herself. "I don't understand, but it felt like we were having a conversation."

She kept heading in the same direction, making her way uphill. Occasionally she passed small birds and rodents. She noticed that the animals in this world were very colorful, and some of them were quite large compared to species they resembled that Mokou was familiar with. They also had the strangest sort of calls. Once she stepped on a rabbit hole by a tree accidentally. Before she removed her foot, something nudged it from the inside. Upon removing her foot, a large periwinkle mouse scurried out and yelled at her. It said, "Ratata!" It kept yelling the same thing at her as she glanced back at it, continuing on her path. Later on, she had a similar experience involving scaring a small fat worm from a bush. The creature, having large eyes and a round body, had said "Caterpie!" at her.

Later in the afternoon, it got cloudy, and a little darker, but the day seemed to take a long time. It was summer after all. Still, Mokou didn't have much reference for exactly when the day began. Although she could have judged from where the sun was when she observed the mountains earlier, she had long since lost track of time. She was thinking about setting up camp, but remembered she didn't have any camp to set up. Perhaps she would try to find something to hunt for food, but she didn't know exactly what was edible in this forest. Plus it looked pretty late to start hunting. Being the type to wander around at odd hours in the night, and it having been a long time since she found anything in a forest-night or day-that frightened her, to rest or not to rest was merely a matter of her whim. She felt groggy, so she plopped down and curled up on the forest floor between the roots of a large tree.

It was not even dark yet. Mokou lay with her eyes open. From her judgement, she felt that she should come to a mountain pass soon. Tomorrow morning, she would find food somewhere. As she finally closed her eyes, some rain drops plopped on her cheek and she woke up again. Mokou grumbled, but got up. She would get all muddy if she kept sleeping. Mokou was trying to motivate herself to get up and keep walking, when she heard something in the distance that sounded like a creature in distress saying "Ar!" She didn't know what kind of trouble it could be, or whose side she would take if it was a fight, but she went to check it out anyway. Veering off-course a bit, she followed the direction she thought the call had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

I just decided on which cities in the Kanto world match up with the geography I already described so I'll have to edit the first chapter later, but it was Hanada city where the Team Rocket guy bought the pokeball, and Mokou is starting somewhere north of Nibi/Pewter City.

* * *

Chap 2

Walking at a leisurely pace, she thought she heard the calls of birds and the fluttering of wings up ahead. The sound of bird cries quickly turned into an echo heard throughout the woods, even though it was still drizzling. The sound was piercing and roaring, like a siren. She heard a bird flapping rapidly for liftoff above her, and looked up at a tree nearby. A bird with a white belly and white wings fluttered as it left its branch and flew ahead in the direction of Mokou's curiosity. Mokou broke into a run so she could follow it. The bird screeched, but ignored its follower. Clearly, it was more interested in the uproar with its flock.

Soon Mokou saw that there was a decently sized group of at least 20 of these birds gathered around something of interest. She saw that there were some logs on fire nearby. As far as she knew, wild animals usually avoid forest fires, so now she was even more curious. From within the flock of birds flapping their wings about, she heard a distressed cry from a creature that sounded like "Char!" This was accompanied by a burst of flame. Two of the birds squawked loudly and hopped back. As they turned, Mokou saw that they had been burned. Now she had her conclusion: a fire-breathing creature was being attacked by the birds.

Mokou had seen enough. She lit herself ablaze, catching the attention of a few of the birds. Still, many more remained, pecking at the creature. She held herself tall with authority and walked forward. A few birds tried to attack her, but with backhand slaps, she swatted them away like flies. She kept walking as the sea of birds parted. Most of them got burned and ended up on the ground hissing at her as they watched what she would do.

Now she saw what this mystery creature looked like... it was a small, smooth-skinned red-orange creature with a yellow belly. It was hard to say exactly what it resembled, but an extremely simplified version of a lizard or a dinosaur came to mind. On the end of its long tail, a tiny candlelight was burning weakly.

"Hey there, little fellow," Mokou bent down and tried to make her expression reassuring and kind. As she reached out a hand towards the creature, a couple of birds started to complain. Without changing her focus, she rekindled her firey aura, silencing the pesky hawks. "Chaar..." the creature moaned weakly, looking at her with dark eyes. The small lizard's body was badly bruised and it had multiple puncture wounds and scratches from being assaulted. It was so worn out that it didn't even react to the fact that its tail was on fire! The birds must have driven it to the brink of death. Anyways, Mokou decided the creature was cute, and she liked it, so she decided to help it.

"Okay, little guy, now I'm gonna get you out of here. But first let's get put out that fire..." Mokou licked her fingers and reached over to pinch out the fire, but suddenly, the creature began to wail loudly, and swish its tail evasively. "Chaaaaaar! Char!"

"Woah, what are you doing?!" The creature curled up and tucked its tail up to its chest, hugging the flame to its chest and looking at Mokou with sad puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave it alone! Is that what you want?" The red creature replied, "Chaar," contentedly, as if it understood her and agreed. Mokou was confused, but since she herself was on fire by her own intention, she guessed the lizard had some similar purpose to its actions.

"Alright. I don't like the way these feather brains are lookin' at me. What do you say we book it?" The creature was riled up by Mokou's words, and tried to get up! Yet, it was weak, and collapsed pitifully on the ground. As the birds began to loose their patience and were starting to close in on the pair threateningly, Mokou suddenly darted forward and swooped up the hurt one in her arms. She turned to smirk at the flock, and with a burst of flame she dashed away from them.

"Oh yeah, I was going somewhere," she said, and adjusted her direction. After about 10 minutes of running, she had gone far beyond the range of the birds, and they seemed to have long given up on following her. She slowed down to a jog. The rain now was much heavier. Mokou's new companion did not look very comfortable. As she slowed down, she was distracted examining the creature in her arms, and suddenly slipped on a smooth root.

"Woops!" she yelled as she dropped the wounded animal. It yelped slightly as it fell on the ground, but luckily, there was only leaves, soft soil, and small herbs where it landed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" cried the girl as she quickly crawled over to its side, and patted it, embarrassed. "I'm sorry!"

"Char," it said softly as if to say _it's okay._ Mokou finally noticed that she herself was out of breath.

"Wow I'm beat! We need to rest. I'll find you some food later, but for now, we gotta get you through the night okay?" The creature agreed with her. Mokou pulled her straps down and took of her shirt. Since it was already wet, she gently wiped off some dirt and blood from the creature's wounds. It felt cold to the touch and she wasn't sure if it should be warmer. The creatures in this world seemed to understand human gestures and language, so she just asked it if it was cold. It responded that it was, so she picked it up. She found a thick tree with a smooth place to sit at the base, and lowered herself onto the ground with the animal in her lap (against her undershirt). She held out her shirt away from them and used her fire powers to dry it, roughly, and then wrapped it around her companion.

It squeaked and pulled its tail from under the cloth, placing it between them in exposed air. "Wow, that flame is really important to you, huh?" She held her hand over the flame and the creature started to protest in fear. "Shhh, I won't hurt you. I'll make the flame stronger, okay?"

Mokou concentrated her magic onto the lizard's tail and lifted her hand slowly as the flame on the tail grew. Surprisingly, it didn't grow exactly proportionally to the amount of power she added to it, but seemed to absorb a lot of it, as water sinks into the soil before the excess moisture puddles in the surface.

This seemed to help the red creature's condition astoundingly, and before Mokou could think about conversing with it any further, its eyes were already drooping. Saving her curiosities for later, she did the same, and cuddled the creature as they fell asleep together.

The sunlight was shining brightly through the foliage, illuminating the forest, which was still moist and humid from the rain the previous night. The sun was already high in the sky and the air temperature had climbed into the 80s (F), yet the white-haired girl continued to sleep soundly. That is, until she suddenly felt a hot burn on her nose.

"Yaaah!" she bolted up, holding a hand to her nose and looking around frantically. Then she saw that the red creature she had rescued was standing back a few feet, scrutinizing her.

"Oh. Hehe..." she said meekly. "Was it that hard to wake me up?" It nodded. Mokou was glad to note that it seemed to be recovered enough to move around. And, if it had just done what she thought it had done, it had also recovered the use of some fire powers. The tail now had a rather healthy looking flame on it.

"Umm... there was something..." she muttered, attemping to wake her sleepy brain up. "Oh yeah! Names. I don't know how you fire-breathing lizards do things, but I am a human, and I need to name things. So... what should you be called?"

"Charmander!" it replied.

"Woah, it said something different!" Mokou thought aloud.

"Char, charmander! Charmander!"

"Charmander?"

"Chaaar, char!"

"Charmander, char?"

"Char, charmander!"

Mokou's eyes turned into swirlies. "Ch-charmander it is."

"Char!" It tugged at her knee, and then made as if to go somewhere.

"Hmm, where are you off to now?" Mokou got up and followed. Charmander suddenly stopped and looked up at a short tree.

"I got this," said the girl, grabbing the branch and pulling herself up with grace. "Chaaar..." the lizard admired. Mokou saw that there were 4 eggs in the nest, and they were very large. She shook them a bit to make sure they were liquid inside. She would try balut maybe after living another century or two.

"Yo, Charmander! I hope these aren't red-wing eggs," she lifted up an egg, which was yellow and decorated with a few angular brown shapes.

"Char," it shook its head.

"One enough for you? These are huge!" She hopped down with 2 eggs.

"Char!" it looked happy. They walked for a while to put distance between themselves and the unfortunate parents of the nest, and then sat down to roast their eggs.

"Raw or cooked?" Charmander let out little puff of flame in response. "Ah, go ahead then." Mokou sat down on her knees. Charmander breathed a steady stream of fire over the eggs. But it got tired quickly.

"Don't overdo it, you're still hurt!" Mokou took over and fired the eggs. Charmander barked at her to stop soon, and they cracked off the tops and had soft-fired eggs.

"Charmander?" Charmander looked up at the girl as they walked on. The trees were now a lot more spread out and they were wandering through a grassy area.

"Hmm?"

"Charmander. Charmander?"

"I don't know what you're trying to say little one..." she smiled at it anyway.

"Charmander!" it gestured with its paws in the direction they were going and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, where am I going?"

"Char." Nod.

"Well I was thinking of heading over to that mountain over there, see?"

"Char, char char!" Charmander seemed to like this proposal.

"Oh, do you want to go there as well?"

"Chaaaar!" it responded enthusiastically.

"Ok then. Shall we go there together?"

"Char!" it agreed.

"Yay! It's cute and it breathes fire and it wants to go with me... this world is fun! Hmm, wait a minute... it? It... Charmander are you a male or female?" She asked. "Or, maybe your species doesn't have genders? … Sorry, I don't know."

"Char, char!" Charmander said assertively while gesturing towards Mokou's general being.

"Uh, so does that mean you are female?"

"Char!" it clapped its hands, happy that the human understood.

"Oh. Miss Charmander."

"Char?" Charmander looked at her innocently. Mokou winked and kept walking on ahead.

"Well, I thought you were pretty cute, but then I'd have no idea if the males of your species are just as cute." Charmander seemed a bit flustered.

The two females were sharing their little moment, when suddenly, a wild Butterfree appeared! "Free, freeeeee!" squealed the large butterfly aggressively. Charmander started to run forward because she wanted to fight it. But as the flying creature was executing a stomp, Mokou quickly stepped forward, grabbed it by a foot, and flung it out of their sight.

"Charmander, no more fights until you're fully recovered, please!"

"Charmander!" she protested.

"There's no use in lying to me. Even though I don't know your battle ability that well, it's easy to see your wounds are still affecting you greatly. If you recover at the same rate as a most creatures I'm familiar with, you should take it easy for at least a few days. Seriously, you almost died back there!"

"Char," she backed down, ashamed.

"Wow, I can actually sort of understand what you're saying. I've only known you for like a day."

"Charmander, char," Charmander giggled.

"Don't ask me how this works. Somehow your three syllables are starting to make sense to me, which for me, is one of the most senseless things I know. And I come from a country where about half the people I know are very senseless."

"Char?"

"Alright, I admit I don't actually go out and talk to them like everyone else does. Even though I'm sometimes invited to tea parties and festivals, I don't usually go. My experience with those people is mainly from their actions fighting me. But sometimes the things they say... it's hard to tell if they are serious or just bored. Ah, sorry, I'm rambling..."

"Chaaar... charmander, char! Char chaar char char charmander. Char char."

Charmander got tired halfway through the day, but Mokou wanted to keep walking, so she opted to carry Charmander. It was hot out so she tied her overshirt around her waist, and she looked around at the landscape as they walked. As often happens with mountains, they are much less interesting up close, and she was on the other side of the pass before she knew it.

"Wow, look at that view!" She tapped Charmander. "Hey, wake up and look!"

"Chaaar," she yawned as she adjusted herself to stand on the human's shoulder. "Chaaaar!" she shouted happily.

"Let's go to that city, and then the mountain!" The land beyond the mountain range flattened out into a shallow valley. Tall, shiny buildings of a type Mokou had never seen before were numerous. Unnatural colors like magenta and aqua blue dotted the scenery, and the sunlight gleamed off every smooth surface. The tallest mountain was east of the city, but the land to the south developed into lowlands and rolling hills. Forests, lakes, creaks, and grasslands were all within sight.

"Ah, it's so beautiful up here, I feel like a nap." But Charmander whined at her and tugged on her pant leg. "Come on, just a bit. Wake me up if I sleep for too long." Charmander sighed and gave in. After looking at the view a bit more, she gazed at the human, who was now snoring contentedly. Charmander was amazed at Mokou's abilities. She didn't know her that well yet, but she hoped that they would continue to get along, because she felt a kinship to the fellow fire lover, and had started to think of her as an older sister, or a mentor. Perhaps she too would be powerful and fearsome one day like Mokou if she trained hard! Just a little bit. Charmander thought, and snuck off a little ways away so the human wouldn't hear and wake up. She practiced some fire shots for a while, and then claw moves for a couple of minutes. She was already getting tired. Even though she wasn't very strong, she knew she was much weaker than normal just as the human said. She did happen to notice some blue berries among the lichens in the rocky area she was in though. When Mokou woke up (less than an hour later), Charmander had taken her long shirt and filled it with some blueberries, so they ate the berries and then continued traveling. Later that evening, the pair would be in the city. However, they wouldn't be arriving quite as they had planned.

Mokou was a little surprised at the frequency with which wild creatures would assault them. Even though the creatures were fairly weak, they seemed not to have very good judgment in opponents. A pair of two traveling by virtue of being a pair should have discouraged the majority of solo attackers. Yet before they reached the town, Mokou had kickedaway a yellow worm with a horn on its head.

The yellow bug was such a joke that when they came across another one in a meadow, Mokou decided it would be harmless to allow Charmander a bit of exercise. "Then again, who am I really to tell Charmander what to do... it's not like I'm her battle trainer or anything... Or does she see me that way?" Mokou mused, leaning in the shade of a tree, and she watched Charmander fight the bug.

The battle between the two creatures was taking place in the field in front of her. From the time they had left the mountain pass, they had caught onto a trail used by other travelers, so the trail was a little ways off to the right of where Mokou observed her new friend. "Charmander, be careful of it's horn!" "Your body is still weak. Rely on your flames!" She coached as Charmander defeated her opponent.

Charmander was celebrating her victory, and Mokou smiling at her. Unfortunately, neither of them were paying much attention as a large angry bee suddenly swooped down from a nearby tree, and charged at the small lizard. Mokou looked up just in time to yell "Charmander, watch out!" A second later, Charmander was on the ground, and Mokou was running in as fast as she could to deliver a flying kick to the bee, right in its oversized abdomen. But her creature companion was already down for the count. Mokou saw that she had a good stab wound in the back of her left shoulder blade. The wound was oozing an odd purple color.

"What is this, some kind of chemical? Poison?!" Even though it was only one blow, Charmander was losing consciousness quickly. _Her condition must have already been a lot worse than I thought. Damn, I got careless,_ she thought. "Hang on Charmander!"

"Char..." she moaned weakly.

"Baka! What are you apologizing for?" Mokou lifted the small creature into her arms again. It already seemed feverish (but again, Mokou wasn't sure if the temperature was abnormal or not). "Charmander, do you know if that creature was poisonous?"

"Char."

"But, it's not fatal is it? Charmander? Charmander! Damn it!" She had now passed out and her tail light was getting weaker again. Mokou gripped her new friend in her arms. "Don't think 'll Ilet you die so easily! I'm just getting started!" Mokou yelled, and she suddenly sprouted flaming wings. She leaped into the air and soared forth at her top speed.


	3. Chapter 3

;~;

* * *

At the pace the girls had been walking, it would have taken them another day to reach the city. But Mokou's top horizontal flying speed was near 60 mph. Although she couldn't keep up her top speed, plus the physics of the dimension were different than home, so her average speed was about 45 mph. Still, she reached the town after about an hour. She kept Charmander's tail carefully concealed in her clothes so that the wind wouldn't blow it out, used her fire magic to give her extra strength, and checked her vital signs occasionally, as well as she could without slowing down. After one and a half days, Mokou judged the season in this world to be around the middle of summer. The day seemed very long, but again, she didn't know what her latitude was, so she couldn't be sure. But she guessed it was around 10 or 11 pm. The sun had just barely sunk over the horizon (from her aerial perspective as well). As Mokou approached the city, she suddenly realized that it might make a bit of a scene for her to suddenly swoop down, flaming wings and all, in the middle of what was probably a human city. While that may not have been a problem under different circumstances, Mokou wanted to save the life of her new friend, and to do that, she would need to be socially presentable so she could find out what kind of veterinary care was available in this city as soon as possible. She extinguished her wings, fell a little to the side of the path in some tree cover, and controlled her landing gently. As she ran back on to the path, it became paved, and she entered a district with buildings 2 to 3 stories high.

"Hmm, it's night, but there must be some sort of civilians, or at least a patrol about, in a city this large." She spotted random girl walking with a cool looking red mammalian creature that had pointed rabbit ears and a bushy mane.

"Um, excuse me!" Mokou called out. The young woman had short black hair. She turned to look Mokou and gasped in surprise.

"That poor Charmander!"

"Uh, yes. She is hurt. Do you know where I could get her some help? I need her treated for poison too."

"Go down that street and take a right at the first stoplight. The Pokemon Center is just outside the downtown area."

"Thanks! Cool animal, by the way!" Mokou yelled and ran in the indicated direction. "Pokemon Center," she repeated to herself. "I wonder how she knew that she's called 'Charmander.' Maybe it's the name of the species?"

As she was thinking and running, she ran right across streets without looking. She turned her head back and realized that she had just avoided colliding with some vehicles on the street. "Gotta be more careful. Wait a minute, what's a stoplight?" She paused a moment to think. She saw another random person on the street who was wearing a blue outfit. She ran up and asked her, "Hi, sorry to bother you, do you know where the, um, Pacman Center is?"

"Pokemon Center? It's that way, but..." the woman in blue pointed to the right. Since that direction meant Mokou was turning, she looked at the area to try and figure out what a stoplight was. "Stoplight..."

"Miss, may I ask what you're doing running around at this hour with an injured-"No time for that," Mokou said to herself, ignoring the blue woman, and ran in the indicated direction. "Hey wait, stop!" She blew her whistle at the white-haired stranger, but she paid no attention. The woman in blue hopped on a motorcycle and chased after Mokou, who was already a block ahead.

She ran with her poisoned companion, looking around and above her, left and right, to try and find the Pokemon Center. But the building designs were all strange and unfamiliar. There was a conspicuous unmarked building shaped like a dome with an odd red-white orb symbol decorating the front. Mokou almost disregarded it, but as she ran past, she saw there was a red cross decorating the white wall of the structure. Due the minor influence of outside cultures in Gensokyo, Mokou was vaguely familiar with this symbol of medicine, so she turned around to go back to the entrance of the building.

"Stop!" yelled a voice nearby. It was approaching Mokou in a moving machine that made a lot of noise. The noise grew deafening as it zoomed towards Mokou. The immortal girl braced herself and jumped to dodge. But the machine slowed town and the person was getting off, so she disregarded the interruption and quickly ran past the strange woman into the building.

"Hi, is this a hospital?" she called out.

"Yes, I'm Nurse Joy. Hold on one second and I'll-"

"Good, listen, this is Charmander and she's badly hurt. I think she'll die if you don't help her soon! She got stung by a big bee, and the poison seems to be draining at her life force. I managed to keep her alive to get here, but I can't do anything else, but a random girl told me to bring her here, so if you have the means, please help her. I don't know what you charge, and I don't have any currency that this world uses, but I can take out a loan or something..." The pink-haired nurse was ignoring Mokou. "I've got a Charmander with a Beedrill sting in critical condition at the front desk. Bring a stretcher immediately, this one's going straight to the ER!"

"...I first found her being pecked to death by a huge flock of awful birds, but they were easy to scare off, but she almost died from that attack, I managed to get her through it, but she's still suffering the injuries from that as well as the poison..." "Excuse me, Miss."

"...it's such a novice mistake... I know I should have been more careful. I don't know everything about every creature after all. I could have easily protected Charmander if only I was paying more attention..." "MISS!"

"Huh?" Mokou snapped out of her rant. She turned her head in various directions. "Your Charmander is in the ER right now, and I need to go in there too now. Officer Jenny will take care of the rest of this discussion," The ER's commercial kitchen-style double door closed with a 'flap.'

"Ahahah... sorry, I'm not too good at coherent conversation," she said to no one in particular. "Ah, right. You were following me right? Sorry, I was in a hurry. What did you want?" She cheerfully asked the woman dressed in blue, who was now slightly out of breath. The nurse seemed like she had a lot of experience and knew what she was doing, despite Mokou's very poorly constructed explanations of the injuries, so she felt reassured and her mood had become chipper. Oblivious, she smiled innocently at the woman who was now speaking to her in an authoritative tone.

"You had better explain yourself now, young lady. Ignoring the commands of a police officer is a serious offense."

"Ah. Police officer? My bad, I'll make sure to recognize the uniform next time."

"I'm afraid that won't do!" she was getting annoyed now. "May I please your I.D.?"

"What I.D.?" Mokou raised an eyebrow.

"Since you were traveling with a Pokemon, I'll need to see your Pokemon Trainer's License."

"Oh, I see now! I'm sorry for the trouble, officer. Rest assured, I'm not a Pokemon Trainer, so I don't have a License!" she grinned.

The police officer named "Jenny" was now red up too her ears, quickly losing her patience. Mokou was starting to become amused.

"Then kindly explain to me why you were traveling with a Pokemon? A Charmander, no less. Charmanders are almost never found in the wild, and certainly not in this region. If you did not get her from a Pokemon training professor, then how?"

"Well, I found her in the wild in this region!"

"I don't believe you for one second, miss. Someone as suspicious as you must be a Pokemon thief! You're under arrest! If you come obediently, I won't resort to using force."

Mokou's smirk grew wider. The temperature in the lobby began to rise as Jenny's face paled.

"Come obediently..." whispered the immortal. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Mokou burst into flames, placed herself in the middle of the room, and shaped her fire aura like her pheonix spirit. "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed maniacally. The lights on the walls cracked and shattered, as bright blue flames rose up to dance in their fixtures. The flames began to fire red and blue danmaku (small magical projectile) flames around the room threateningly. The machines behind the counter sizzled and exploded as the windows and everything else made out of glass all shattered at once. Jenny freaked out and turned around to run for her life, but Mokou appeared in front of her. She extinguished one of her hands, but kept it sizzling hot as she grabbed Jenny's blue hair and made her look into her eyes. "I AM A FUCKING IMMORTAL PYRO, FEEBLE WENCH. YOU'LL GO TO YOUR STATION AND TELL THEM I AM A GREAT TRAINER WHO IS AWESOMELY NICE TO HER CHARMANDER, AND THEN TELL THEM FUJIWARA FUCKING MOKOU IS GONNA KICK THEIR ASSES IF ANY MORE PIGS COME ASKIN FOR SOME IDENTIFICATION SHIZ." She dropped her on the ground roughly and she bolted out the shattered door frame screaming bloody Haunters.

Mokou shook her head and snapped out of her fantasy. "Alright. I'll come with you."

A discreet member of a dubious organization strolled along the road in plainclothes. This young man appeared somewhere between the ages of 18 and 25. His black hair reached just below his chin, with an angled cut, making the back shorter than the locks in front. His face didn't have a particularly mean look. At first glance, you might assume he is a nice guy.

This young man also had in his possession a good amount of Pokemon, not all of which belonged to him. Since he began his westward hike, he observed some newbie trainers in a Pokemon battle. As per his usual strategy, he had his Psyduck use a preliminary paralysis attack while Wigglytuff put all parties to sleep. After making sure they had all lost consciousness he used the Pokeballs that had fallen out of the trainers' hands to retrieve their sleeping Pokemon.

He was now settling down for a night beneath the stars. From the hill in the highlands where he chose to rest, he could see his destination, Nibi City. He had heard there was a new museum exhibit, and had figured he may as well go and see if he could pick up any whiff of some rare or valuable Pokemon.

But before he was about to get in his sleeping bag, he witnessed something amazing and unexpected. On the slope of a mountain range north of Nibi City, a strange bright figure was descending. It seemed like a giant flaming bird. He almost missed it because of the bright orange and yellow hues created by the sunset, but as the sunset faded, the mysterious bird was still visible shortly. He looked on in awe, until the fire extinguished after several minutes, somewhere near the northern border of the city.

"Well, finding a lead was pretty easy!"


End file.
